jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Revan/Legends
|Padawane=*Malak *Meetra Surik |Schüler=*Darth Bane (Durch Darth Revans Holocron) |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Revanchisten *Sith-Imperium *Darth Revans Sith-Imperium }} Revan war ein Jedi zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik, der Mann der Jedi-Meisterin Bastila Shan, Vater von Vaner Shan und Vorfahre der Jedi-Großmeisterin Satele Shan. Er spielte eine Schlüsselrolle in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, die er - durch die von ihm gegründete Bewegung der Revanchisten - zu Gunsten der Republik, doch gegen den Willen des Ordens, entscheiden konnte. Nachdem er die Mandalorianer besiegt und Malachor V zerstört hatte, war er oft nahe daran, den Versuchungen der Dunklen Seite zu erliegen. Als er Jahre darauf den Sith-Imperator traf, konnte der Imperator ihn und Malak dazu bringen, als seine neuen Schüler das Dromund-System zu verlassen. Nun, als hochrangiger und mächtiger Sith-Lord, unter dem Namen Darth Revan, sollte er gemeinsam mit Darth Malak die Sternenschmiede für ihren neuen Meister finden. Mit ihrer Hilfe hätte das Sith-Imperium seinen Großen Galaktischen Krieg auf die bekannte Galaxis deutlich früher durchführen können, als geplant. Nachdem die beiden Sith die Sternenschmiede fanden, verrieten sie jedoch ihren neuen Meister, und Darth Revan begann damit sein eigenes Sith-Imperium zu gründen. Sie kehrten 3959 VSY in den bekannten Raum der Galaxis zurück, überfielen die Republik und die Jedi und lösten einen Konflikt aus, den sogenannten Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Während des Krieges wurde Darth Revan allerdings von seinem Schüler Malak verraten, welcher sein Schiff angriff und glaubte, ihn so getötet zu haben. Darth Revan wurde jedoch von einer Gruppe Jedi bewusstlos aufgefunden und zum Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant gebracht. Dort traf der Jedi-Orden eine schwierige Entscheidung. Sie löschten sein Gedächtnis und hofften, ihn so zur Hellen Seite der Macht zurück bekehren zu können. Nachdem dies gelungen war, führte Revan die Jedi auf seinen schonmal gegangenen Weg zur Sternenschmiede, welche nach bekanntgabe ihres Standortes von der Republik mit einem letzten Aufgebot angegriffen wurde. An Bord der Station stellte Revan sich dann seinem alten Schüler, besiegte ihn und zerstörte das Zentrum des neuen Sith-Imperiums. So beendete er den blutigen Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, welcher ca. 3 Jahre dauerte und der Republik, sowie dem Jedi-Orden, einen schweren Schlag versetzte. Revan flog danach in die Unbekannten Regionen, um weiter gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Er wurde jedoch von Darth Nyriss gefangen genommen und jahrelang in ihrer Festung festgehalten. Teilweise erschlich sich Revan das Vertrauen des Sith Lords Scourge, und brachte ihn dazu, ihn zu befreien, als Nyriss den Sith-Imperator verriet. Zusammen mit Meetra Surik, seinem kleinen Astromech T3-M4 und dem Sith-Lord Scourge stellten sie sich dem Imperator, wurden aber von Scourge verraten. Dabei wurde T3-M4 inmitten des Kampfes zerstört und Meetra hinterrücks von Scourge erstochen, wobei der sich nun in der Unterzahl befindliche Revan besiegt und vom Sith-Imperator in eine Stasis versetzt wurde, damit dieser von Revans Kraft zehren konnte. Einige Jahrhunderte darauf, schaffte es ein republikanisches Einsatzteam, den seit ca. 300 Jahren gefangenen Revan wieder zu befreien, nachdem sie dessen Aufenthaltsort im Mahlstrom-Gefängnis ausfindig machen konnten. Sein Vermächtnis als Sith-Lord hingegen sollte mehrere tausend Jahre nachwirken: Die Lehren, die er in seiner Zeit als Sith in seinem Holocron festhielt, sollten Darth Bane und seine Regel der Zwei maßgeblich beeinflussen. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Über Revans Kindheit und Jugend ist so gut wie nichts bekannt, der Name Revan ist möglicherweise bloß ein Synonym, da sein richtiger Name nie als solcher genannt wurde. Einzig eine Äußerung seiner Jedi-Meisterin und späteren Sith, Kreia, deutet darauf hin, dass er in einer sehr abgelegenen Region jenseits des Äußeren Randes geboren wurde. Allerdings wurde durch ein Gespräch zwischen Bastila Shan und Revan bekannt, dass Revan laut seiner Aussage auf Deralia, einem Planeten im Äußeren Rand, geboren sein könnte. Dies ist jedoch zweifelhaft, da der Hohe Rat der Jedi zuvor Revans Gedächtnis gelöscht und umstrukturiert hatte. Ausbildung zum Jedi miniatur|[[Kreia, Graue Jedi und erste Lehrerin des Padawans Revan]] Während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung auf Coruscant wurde Revan der Padawan von Kreia, der damaligen Hüterin der Jedi-Archive, und von ihr ausgebildet. Hier wurden erstmals seine bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht, und später mit dem Lichtschwert bemerkbar. Kreia war eine Graue Jedi und wurde später vom Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen, da man sie wegen ihres Einflusses auf Revan für dessen Fall verantwortlich machte. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Malak suchte Revan weitere Jedi-Meister auf, um von ihnen zu lernen, darunter den Twi'lek Zhar Lestin in der Jedi-Akademie auf Dantooine. Revan galt wegen seines Ehrgeizes und Wissensdurstes als äußerst vielversprechender Schüler. Auch in ihrer Freizeit verlangten er und Malak von ihren Meistern oftmals zusätzlichen Unterricht. Selbst die Meister des Hohen Rates der Jedi konnten in Revans Wissensdurst keinerlei dunklen Absichten erkennen, bis es zu spät war. Wann und wo er begann, auch die Lehren der Sith zu studieren, ist nicht bekannt; fest steht nur, dass er während seiner Ausbildung zum Jedi bereits mit ihnen in Berührung kam und sie mit dem gleichen Eifer verschlang wie die Lehren seiner Jedi-Meister. So lernte Revan viel von den alten Bräuchen der Sith und deren dunklen Techniken, wie die Gedankenbombe. Sicher hierbei ist jedoch, das Revan erst nach seiner eigenen Ernennung zum Meister Zugang zu den Sith-Artefakten des Jedi-Tempels hatte, welche den Rittern und Padawanen des Ordens aufgrund ihrer dunklen Aura vorenthalten wurden. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Seit dem Ende des Großen Sith-Krieges hatten die Mandalorianer begonnen, ganze Regionen im Äußeren Rand mit Krieg zu überziehen, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achteten, nicht in das Hoheitsgebiet der Republik einzudringen. Die Republik sah diesem Treiben jahrelang tatenlos zu und sowohl der Senat als auch der Jedi-Orden scheuten sich davor, in den Krieg einzugreifen. Selbst als ganze Völker ausgelöscht und Städte mit Massenvernichtungswaffen bombardiert wurden, hatte man Angst, durch ein Eingreifen den Krieg in den Raum der Republik zu tragen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die durch den Ersten Sith-Krieg stark geschwächten Mandalorianer innerhalb nur eines Jahrzehnts zu einem der mächtigsten Völker aufstiegen, zumal sie begannen, Angehörige unterworfener Welten in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen. Dadurch wuchs vor den Toren der Republik eine gewaltige Armee heran und warnende Stimmen - wie die des mittlerweile zum Jedi-Ritter aufgestiegenen Revan - wiesen darauf hin, dass die „Kreuzzüge“ im Äußeren Rand nur Vorbereitung zu einem neuerlichen Krieg mit der Republik waren. Es war klar, dass die mandalorianischen Neo-Kreuzritter über die Republik herfallen würden, sobald sie stark genug waren. Revan erklärte vor dem Hohen Rat der Jedi, dass man sie aufhalten müsse, bevor sie zu voller Stärke gelangt wären, jedoch konnte er niemanden von dieser Strategie überzeugen, selbst sein Freund Malak hielt es zu diesem Zeitpunkt für zu voreilig einen Angriff gegen die Mandalorianer zu führen. Im Jahr 3963 VSY kam es zu der von Revan und anderen warnenden Stimmen vorhergesagten Eskalation. Die Mandalorianer versuchten, die Republik zum Kriegseintritt zu provozieren, indem sie auf dem Planeten Cathar, einer von einer katzenartigen Spezies bewohnten Welt mit niedriger Technologie-Stufe, ein Massaker anrichteten, das als "Völkermord von Cathar" in die Geschichte einging. Noch immer weigerte die Republik sich, den Opfern zu Hilfe zu kommen, und so widersetzte Revan sich schließlich dem Willen des Jedi-Rates, scharte weitere Kritiker der zurückhaltenden Politik um sich, stellte eine eigene Armee auf und zog mit ihr gegen die Mandalorianer ins Feld. Hierbei kam ihm ein weiterer Vorteil zugute - Revan war ein hervorragender Militärstratege und Taktiker und er entwickelte einige sehr radikale Pläne, mit denen er die Mandalorianer zurückschlagen wollte. Er beschloss, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen und ihre eigenen Taktiken gegen sie anzuwenden. Zwar bedeutete das, ganze Städte und strategisch schwache Positionen zugunsten von Schlüsselpositionen zu opfern, doch schnell führten diese Opfer zum Erfolg. Der Jedi-Rat war sehr verärgert über diese radikale Kriegsführung, konnte aber nicht abstreiten, dass sie erfolgreich war. Zudem verdiente Revan sich den Respekt und die Bewunderung der Mandalorianer, die nicht mit einem in ihren Augen so „fähigen“ Krieger auf Seiten der Republik gerechnet hatten. Revan wurde von ihnen als gleichwertiger Gegner anerkannt. Er wurde sogar zu einer Art Vorbild, gegen das zu kämpfen für jeden Mandalorianer eine Ehre darstellte. Gemeinsam mit Malak, der schlussendlich ebenfalls an seiner Seite kämpfte, trieb Revan die Mandalorianer immer weiter zurück. Nach fast drei Jahren Krieg hörte Revan zum ersten Mal vom Planeten Malachor V, der für die Mandalorianer mit starken Tabus belegt war. Dort sollte die dunkle Seite der Macht sehr stark sein, und das interessierte ihn so sehr, dass er dorthin reiste, um den Planeten zu untersuchen. Dabei wurde er von so starker dunkler Energie erfasst, dass er nur mit Mühe überlebte und sich zu verändern begann. Er erkannte, dass die Lehren der Sith das einzige waren, worauf ein Reich gegründet werden sollte und dass die Republik schwach war, wenn sie sich nicht gegen solche Feinde wie die Mandalorianer zur Wehr setzen konnte. Er vertiefte sich immer mehr in die Lehren der Sith und stieß schließlich auf eine alte Überlieferung der Rakata, die eine „Sternenschmiede“ erbaut hätten. Diese geheimnisvolle Sternenschmiede ließ Revan nicht mehr los. Es hieß, dass sie eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle wäre, die mit Hilfe der dunklen Seite der Macht aus stellarem Material alles produzieren konnte, was immer man wünschte - so zum Beispiel gewaltige Flotten. Revan war fest entschlossen, diese Sternenschmiede zu finden. Die Lehren der Sith hatten ihn im Gefolge seiner Reise nach Malachor V vollkommen überzeugt und er war bereit, selbst ein Sith zu werden. Zuvor musste jedoch der Krieg mit den Mandalorianern beendet werden. Revan fasste den Plan, die Mandalorianer in einen Hinterhalt ausgerechnet zu ihrer Tabu-Welt, nach Malachor V, zu locken und dort ihre gesamte Flotte und alle ihre Bodentruppen zu vernichten. Hierzu beauftragte er einen seiner Generäle, die Jedi-Ritterin Meetra Surik, welche später nur noch als "Die Verbannte" bekannt war, damit den in der Trayus-Akademie versteckten Masseschattengenerator auf sein Signal hin zu aktivieren. Als das Kommando erteilt wurde, wurden alle Schiffe im Orbit über Malachor V, aufgrund der massiven Gravitationskräfte die der Generator erzeugte, auf die Planetenoberfläche gesogen, wo sie dann zerschellten und ihre Besatzungen mit sich Rissen. Hierbei wurde ebenfalls ein Großteil der republikanischen Flotte unter Meetras Kommando vernichtet, während Revans Schiffe sich in sicherer Entfernung zum Planeten befanden. Sein Plan also ging auf, und mit Hilfe der unter seinem Kommando stehenden Streitkräfte der Republik, die mittlerweile in den Krieg eingestiegen waren, wurden die Mandalorianer in der Schlacht von Malachor V fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Die Jedi enterten das Kommandoschiff und Revan tötete den Anführer der Mandalorianer, Mandalore den Ultimativen, im Zweikampf. Mehrere seiner engen Vertrauten rieten Revan anschließend, auch den letzten verbliebenen Schiffen der Feinde ein Ende zu bereiten und alle Überlebenden zu töten, aber Revan genügte es, die Mandalorianer besiegt zu haben. Er zwang sie, ihre Waffen und Ausrüstung zu zerstören, schickte sie in alle Winkel der Galaxis ins Exil, und versteckte die Maske von Mandalore dem Ultimativen auf dem Eisplaneten Rekkiad damit die einzelnen Clans verstreut und ohne gemeinsame Führung blieben und sie so nie wieder zu voller Stärke finden konnten, da die Maske das Führungssymbol war, welches von Mandalore zu Mandalore weitergegeben wurde. Die Mandalorianer, die Revan als überlegenen Gegner respektierten, folgten dieser Aufforderung, da sie überzeugt waren, in ihm - und nur in ihm, nicht in der Republik - ihren Meister gefunden zu haben. Die Sternenschmiede miniatur|links|Die Sternenschmiede Nach dem Ende des Krieges setzten sich Revan und Malak mitsamt der republikanischen Flotte unter dem Vorwand ab, einige hartnäckige Mandalorianer zu verfolgen, die sich der Kapitulation widersetzt hätten. Die Jedi glaubten ihnen und ließen sie ziehen, während sie begannen, die schweren Verluste zu verarbeiten, die sie in der Schlacht von Malachor V erlitten hatten. Revan und Malak jedoch versteckten die Flotte in einem wenig erforschten Teil der Galaxis und begaben sich auf der Suche nach Informationen über die Sternenschmiede in die Unbekannten Regionen. Hier stießen die beiden auf den Planeten Dromund Kaas, welcher zu jener Zeit die Hochburg des Sith-Imperiums war welches sich in den Unbekannten Regionen versteckte. Dort trafen sie auf den Imperator des Imperiums, Vitiate, und wurden von ihm endgültig korrumpiert und auf die dunkle Seite gezogen. Nun Schüler des Sith schickte er sie ebenfalls wieder fort um die Sternenschmiede zu suchen da diese den Zeitraum in dem sich das Imperium auf seinen Angriff gegen die Republik vorbereitete deutlich verkürzen würde. Um diese zu finden, musste allerdings eine galaktische Karte zusammengesetzt werden, deren Einzelteile auf verschiedenen Planeten versteckt waren. Nach einem Besuch auf der Sith-Welt Korriban und den dort gewonnenen Erkenntnissen änderten die beiden ihre Namen zu „Darth Revan“ und „Darth Malak“. Sie setzten ihre Flotte nunmehr für ihren eigenen Zweck ein, die Galaxis umzugestalten, und fanden viele Anhänger unter den Offizieren und Jedi, die sie begleitet hatten und die ebenfalls von der Macht der Sith beeindruckt waren. Während sie die Flotte ausschickten, um Welten für ihr neues Reich zu erobern (dieses geschah in erster Linie durch die Drohung Admiral Saul Karaths, unkooperative Welten durch Bombardierungen aus dem Orbit in Schutt und Asche zu legen), machten sich Revan und Malak wiederum auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede. Gemeinsam reisten sie nach Korriban, Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine und Manaan, wo sie die gut verborgenen restlichen Kartenteile aufspürten. Schließlich wies ihnen die zusammengesetzte Karte den Weg ins Rakata-System, wo sie die primitiven Einheimischen, welche Abkömmlinge des vormals Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata-Rasse waren mit einer Täuschung davon überzeugen konnten, ihnen Zugang zur Sternenschmiede zu gewähren, da diese die einzigen waren welche in der Lage waren den Tempel auf Lehon, der Heimatwelt der Rakata, zu öffnen und so Zugang zur Sternenschmiede gewährte.Anschließend auf der Sternenschmiede angekommen entschieden sich Revan und Malak allerdings dazu entgegen den Befehlen des Imperators ein eigenes Sith-Imperium aufzubauen und die Kontrolle über die Galaxis zu übernehmen. Mit Hilfe des Artefaktes erschuf Revan eine gewaltige Flotte, mit der sie schließlich in den Raum der Republik zurückkehrten, um diese in die Knie zu zwingen. Die vom Krieg noch immer angeschlagene Republik hatte dieser Übermacht nichts entgegenzusetzen und war zudem zutiefst entsetzt über den Fall des einst bewunderten Kriegshelden von Malachor V, der die Mandalorianer vernichtet hatte. Es entbrannte der Zweite Sith-Krieg. Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg miniatur|rechts|[[Bastila Shan|Bastila und einige Jedi nehmen Revan gefangen.]] Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, auch Zweiter Sith-Krieg genannt, dauerte drei Jahre lang und trieb die Republik an den Rand des Untergangs. Im Jahr 3956 VSY konnte eine endgültige Niederlage der Republik nur durch die Hilfe der Jedi-Ritterin Bastila Shan verhindert werden. Sie beherrschte eine besondere Machttechnik, die sogenannte „Kampfmeditation“, welche zur stärksten Waffe der Jedi gegen die Sith werden sollte. Mit ihrer Hilfe lockten die Jedi Revan in eine Falle und enterten während einer Schlacht sein Kommandoschiff. Es kam zwischen ihnen jedoch nicht zum Kampf, weil Darth Malak, der sich auf einem anderen Schiff befand, das Feuer auf Revans Kommandoschiff eröffnete, da er die Gelegenheit als günstig erachtete, seinen Sith-Meister und gleichzeitig eine Gruppe Jedi zu vernichten und sich selbst zum neuen dunklen Lord der Sith zu ernennen. Bei diesem Angriff wurde Revan schwer verletzt und konnte nur mit Hilfe der Macht von Bastila am Leben erhalten werden. Die Festsetzung des Sith-Lords war zwar anders als geplant verlaufen, doch schaffte es das Jedi-Einsatzteam, von Revans Schiff zu entkommen und den Bewusstlosen Sith-Lord zur Behandlung nach Dantooine zu bringen. Dort entschied man, das Gedächtnis des ehemaligen Jedi zu verändern, sodass er sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. So wurde für ihn eine neue Identität geschaffen, also konfabuliert, der zufolge er ein einfacher, jedoch höchst talentierter republikanischer Soldat gewesen sei, der in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen gekämpft hätte. Der Hintergedanke war, dass Revan die Jedi unbewusst zur Sternenschmiede führen würde, damit man diese mächtige Waffe zerstören konnte. Kurz nach seinem Erwachen wurde er an Bord der Endar Spire stationiert und unter das Kommando von Bastila gestellt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Revans ehemaliger Schüler Malak zum neuen Sith-Lord erklärt und befand sich, gemeinsam mit seinem neuen Schüler Darth Bandon, weiterhin im Krieg gegen die Republik. Er hatte beschlossen, das Werk zu vollenden, das er und Revan gemeinsam geplant hatten. Zudem war er von der Idee besessen, Bastila zu fangen und zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren, weil er wusste, welch mächtige Waffe ihre Kampfmeditation war. Die neue Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Revan, Bastila und der Soldat Carth Onasi stürzten während eines Raumkampfes mit ihrem Schiff, der Endar Spire, über dem Planeten Taris ab, wo Bastila in die Hände einer dort ansässigen Verbrecherorganisation, den schwarzen Vulkar, fiel. Diese wusste allerdings nicht, welche wertvolle Gefangene sich in ihrem Gewahrsam befand, und so wurde Bastila als „Preisgeld“ für ein Swoop-Rennen ausgelobt. Revan, der seinen alten Namen vergessen hatte und nun unter einem neuen Namen lebte, beschloss, dieses Rennen zu gewinnen, um sie zu befreien nachdem er unter einigem Aufwand herausgefunden hatte wo Bastila sich aufhielt und wie er sie befreien konnte. Im Laufe ihrer Zeit auf Taris gerieten Revan und Carth gemeinsam mit einer jungen Twi'lek namens Mission Vao und einem Wookiee namens Zaalbar zwischen die Fronten eines Bandenkrieges, der auf dem Planeten tobte. Überdies hatten die Sith entdeckt, dass sich Bastila auf Taris aufhielt und das Flaggschiff Malaks, die Leviathan, hatte Position im Orbit bezogen. Nun konnte niemand, der die Sith-Codes nicht kannte, den Planeten verlassen. Es gelang Revan, das Rennen für sich zu entscheiden und Bastila zu befreien. Da ihnen nun jedoch ein Schiff fehlte, taten sie sich mit dem ebenfalls auf Taris gestrandeten Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo, einem Befehlshaber in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, zusammen, der für den Anführer einer der Verbrechersyndikate arbeitete. Er bot ihnen an, das Schiff seines Auftraggebers Davik Kang, die Ebon Hawk, zu entwenden, wenn Revan und seine Begleiter im Gegenzug in die Zentrale der Sith, einer gesicherten Militärbasis, eindrangen und die Sicherheitscodes stahlen. Nachdem sie die Cdes hatten machten sie sich zusammen mit Canderous auf den Weg zu Davik Kangs Anwesen, wo Revan sich zunächst als Kopfgeldjäger bei Davik bewarb. Während dieser Revan und seine Gruppe in einem Gästeflügel seines Appartments zurücklies arbeiteten diese sich insgeheim durch die Gänge zum Hangar der Ebon Hawk vor, wo sie dann von Kang und dem Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord gestellt wurden. In dem nun entbrannten Kampf begann gleichzeitig Malak seine Schiffe ein Orbital-Bombardement auf Taris' Oberfläche zu starten um Bastila wenigstens zu töten, wenn er sie schon nicht gefangennehmen konnte. In diesem Gefecht wurde Davik von Revan und seinen Gefährten getötet und Calo, der zu dieser Zeit als einer der besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis berüchtigt war, wurde unter einigen Stahlträgern die aufgrund des Bombardements herabstürzten, verschüttet. Gemeinsam gelang Revan und seiner Gruppe in letzter Sekunde die Flucht vom Planeten. miniatur|links|Revan findet die [[Sternenkarte auf Manaan.]] Revan bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er wurde immer wieder von Visionen heimgesucht, die er nicht verstand. Schließlich stellte er fest, dass er und Bastila exakt die gleichen Visionen hatten und dass zwischen ihnen beiden ein besonderes Band zu bestehen schien. Bastila erklärte ihm, dass es solche Bande in der Macht gibt und dass sie eine besondere Bedeutung besitzen. Auch war die Macht in Revan außergewöhnlich stark und es schien zu gefährlich zu sein, ihn mit diesem Potential seines Weges ziehen zu lassen. So schlug Bastila vor, zur Jedi-Enklave nach Dantooine zu fliegen, wo Revan eine Ausbildung erhalten sollte und wo sie die Meister nach dem Band fragen konnte, das sie beide verband. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschwieg Bastila Revan noch das sie bereits eine Ahnung hatte wo das Band zwischen ihnen entstanden sein könnte und was es mit seiner Vergangenheit auf sich hatte. Auf Dantooine entschieden die Jedi, dass Revan unbedingt lernen musste, die in ihm wieder erwachte Macht zu kontrollieren und sie unterrichteten ihn in den Lehren der Jedi. Niemand verriet ihm, wer er wirklich war, und so kam es, dass selbst Revans alter Lehrer Zhar Lestin ihn zum zweiten Mal unterrichtete, bis er die Prüfung zum Padawan bestand, da Revan das meiste seiner Ausbildung bereits einmal durchgemacht hatte schloss er diesen Teil seiner Ausbildung bereits innerhalb weniger Wochen ab da das meiste sein Unterbewusstsein erledigte und er die Übungen instinktiv beherrschte. Seine endgültige Prüfung bestand darin, einen Hain auf Dantooine von der Dunklen Seite zu säubern. Als er zu dem Hain gelangte, stellte er fest, dass der Ursprung der bösen Energie eine junge Jedi namens Juhani war, die glaubte, im Zorn ihren Meister erschlagen zu haben und sich daher der Dunklen Seite verschrieben hatte. Revan konnte sie überzeugen, zur Hellen Seite zurückzukehren. Später sollte sie eine Verbündete Revans werden. Nachdem Revan ein Padawan geworden war, lotste man ihn als "Test" zu einer Höhle, in der sich ein Bruchstück der Sternenkarte befand, die zur Sternenschmiede führte. Revan erinnerte sich noch immer nicht an seine Vergangenheit, war aber interessiert an der Idee, die anderen Fragmente dieser Karte zu suchen und herauszufinden, wohin sie führte und was sich dahinter verbarg. Gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern schickte der Jedi-Rat ihn auf die Suche. Revan und seine Begleiter bereisten nach und nach die unterschiedlichen Welten, die auch Revan und Malak zuvor schon besucht hatten. Da Darth Revan stets eine Maske getragen hatte, erkannte ihn niemand auf dieser „zweiten“ Reise. Im Laufe der Reise kamen sich Revan und Bastila näher, als es der Jedi-Kodex erlaubte. In der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban geriet Revan wiederum in Kontakt mit den Lehren der Sith, als er sich dort zur Tarnung als gefallener Jedi einschreiben musste, um das Versteck des Kartenteils herauszufinden. Dieses Mal wurde er jedoch nicht von ihren Lehren verführt, sondern schaffte es, auf dem Weg des Jedi zu bleiben. Auf Kashyyyk schloss sich ihm ein Grauer Jedi namens Jolee Bindo an, nachdem er einige Wilderer aus den Schattenlanden vertrieben hatte. Als Grund gab Jolee später an, dass er in Revan sofort eine große Zukunft gesehen hätte. Kurz bevor sie den Standort der Sternenschmiede ausfindig gemacht hatten, wurden Revan und seine Begleiter von Darth Malak gefangen genommen und auf der Leviathan eingesperrt. Es gelang ihnen, die Zellen zu verlassen, doch auf dem Weg zur Ebon Hawk stellte sich Malak seinem ehemaligen Meister in den Weg und offenbarte ihm die Wahrheit darüber, wer Revan wirklich war. miniatur|rechts|Revan hat Malak bezwungen. Revan war entsetzt über diese Offenbarung. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Malak, jedoch nahm Malak im Zuge dieses Kampfes Bastila gefangen und Revan war gezwungen, sie zurückzulassen. Er setzte seine Suche nach der Sternenschmiede mit ganzer Entschlossenheit fort und konnte ihren Standort schließlich herausfinden. Gerade als er sie erreicht hatte, stellte sich ihm Bastila in den Weg, die in der Zwischenzeit von Malak zur dunklen Seite der Macht geführt worden war. Sie versuchte, Revan ebenfalls auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen und malte ihm aus, wie es wäre, mit ihr gemeinsam über die Galaxis zu herrschen, doch Revan entschied sich gegen diese Versuchung. Stattdessen führte er in der finalen Schlacht von Rakata Prime eine gewaltige republikanische Flotte gegen die Sith ins Feld und stand schließlich Malak erneut im Zweikampf gegenüber. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm, seinen alten Freund zu besiegen. Er führte Bastila zurück zur hellen Seite, gestand ihr seine Liebe und überzeugte sie, in der Raumschlacht ihre Kampfmeditation gegen die Sith einzusetzen. Am Ende der Schlacht gelang es Revan, die Sternenschmiede endgültig zu zerstören und dadurch den Zweiten Sith-Krieg zu beenden. Die Unbekannten Regionen Revans Schicksal nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede ist weitgehend unbekannt. Etwa ein Jahr später verabschiedete er sich von seinen Gefährten, denen er Aufgaben für die Zukunft übertrug. Carth Onasi sollte für Sicherheit und Frieden in der Republik sorgen, Canderous Ordo sollte neuer Mandalore seines Volkes werden und die geschlagenen Mandalorianer wieder vereinen. miniatur|links|Revan nimmt die Maske ab. Der ehemalige Dunkle Lord hatte sich an die Begegnung mit einer großen Bedrohung in den Unbekannten Regionen erinnert, die von Kreia später als „Wahre Sith“ bezeichnet wurde. Um dieser Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken, verließ er die bekannte Galaxis, ohne jemandem sein Ziel zu nennen, und nahm nur seine Droiden T3-M4, HK-47 und Candourus Ordo mit sich. Auch Bastila, die schwanger war, ließ er zurück, denn er wollte nicht das sie mitten im nirgendwo ein Kind gebär. Vier Jahre später kehrten der Droiden T3-M4 an Bord der Ebon Hawk in die bekannte Galaxis zurück, wo er sich der Verbannten bei ihrem Kampf gegen Kreia, einer Jedi die zur dunklen Seite wechselte und sich Darth Traya nannte, anschlossen. Nach dem Sieg über die Sith machte sich die Verbannte, welche während des Konfliktes ebenfalls von Kreia unterwiesen wurde, auf die Suche nach dem immer noch verschollenen Revan, um diesem beizustehen. Revan wurde währendessen von Darth Nyriss, einer dunklen Rätin und Mitglied des Sith-Rats, gefangen gehalten. Die Verbannte schloss sich mit dem Sith Lord Scourge zusammen und sie befreiten Revan. Darauf planten sie ein Attentat auf den Sith-Imperator. Während des Kampfes verriet Scourge die Verbannte und Revan und tötete die Verbannte. Revan jedoch wurde von dem Imperator in einem Stasis-Zustand festgehalten. Der Imperator zehrte immer an den Kräften von Revan um seinen Machthunger zu stillen. Revan hatte keine Chance aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Revans Erlösung Er wurde drei Jahrhunderte lang vom Imperator im Mahlstrom-Gefängnis gefangen gehalten und mit Sith-Alchemie am Leben gehalten. Revan versuchte über die Verbindung zur Macht den Imperator von Angriffen auf die Republik abzuhalten. Als ihm dies misslang, konnte er den Imperator allerdings davon überzeugen, dass ein Frieden mit der Republik in seinem Interesse lag. Das Resultat war der Vertrag von Coruscant. In der Zeit des relativen Friedens gelang es schließlich einem Einsatzteam der Republik, welches vom Jedi-Meister Oteg, der eine Machtverbindung zum Geist der Verbannten hatte, entsannt wurde, Revan aus dem Mahlstrom-Gefängnis zu befreien. Revan nahm nicht nur Einfluss auf den Imperator, sondern konnte auch einiges über dessen Pläne in Erfahrung bringen. Diese Erkenntnisse teilte er mit dem Rat der Jedi und brach kurz darauf zu einer letzten langen Reise auf. Er versuchte den Ort namens die Fabrik aufzusuchen, einer urzeitlichen massiven Anlage zur Herstellung von Kriegsmaterial. Sein Plan mit Hilfe dieser eine Droidenarmee aufzustellen und das Sith-Imperium ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, scheiterte allerdings, da ein imperiales Einsatzteam diesen Plan vereitelte. Ob Revan diesen Angriff überlebte oder nicht war lange Zeit ebenso unbekannt, wie sein möglicher Verbleib.The Old Republic Revans Rückkehr → Hauptartikel: Revans Kampagne Einige Zeit später nach der Vernichtung der Schreckensmeister auf Oricon wurde sowohl die Republik als auch das Imperium von einer neuen Bedrohung unterwandert. Eine Gruppe von Abtrünnigen schloss sich fraktionsübergreifend zusammen. Der Grund dahinter blieb lange verborgen und konnte nur durch ein Bündnis von Republik und Imperium ermittelt werden. Die Sith Lana Beniko und der SID-Agent Theron Shan kontaktierten weitere Kräfte auf beiden Seiten und untersuchten einige verdächtige Zwischenfälle, die mit zeitgleichen Angriffen des Imperiums auf den Jedi-Tempel auf Tython und einem Angriff der Republik auf die Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Beide Fraktionen begannen kurze Zeit später mit entsprechenden Rückeroberungsaktionen, die ebenfalls wieder relativ zeitglich stattfanden. Die Untersuchung dieser Vorfälle führte die Gruppe um Beniko und Shan zuerst zu dem Wasserplaneten Manaan, wo die Gruppe herausfand, dass der Sith Darth Arkous und der republikanische Colonel Rian Darok, welche die jeweiligen Angriffe innerhalb ihrer Reihen befahlen, mit Hilfe des Selkath-Wissenschaftlers Gorima genetische Experimente durchführte, um stärkere Soldaten zu erschaffen. Allerdings gelang es dem Team erst auf Rakata Prime mit Hilfe des Wookiees Jakarro und dessen Droiden C2-D4, die sich der Gruppe nach ihrer Befreiung auf Manaan anschlossen, die beiden zu stellen und zu besiegen. Im Laufe der Ermittlungen kristallisierte sich heraus, dass die Abtrünnigen auf beiden Seiten den Revaniter Orden wieder ins Leben gerufen haben und auf Anweisung eines wieder erstarkten Revan arbeiteten. Revan selbst gab sich nach dem Sieg über Arkous und Darok erstmalig zu erkennen. Er erklärte, dass er den Sith-Imperator wiedererwecken wolle, um ihn ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Daraufhin beschoss er mit den Turbolasern eines seiner Schlachtschiffe in der Atmosphäre das Team, welches seine beiden Diener getötet hatte. Beniko und Shan, beide von ihrer Fraktion für den angeblichen Mord an den jeweiligen Führungskräften verfolgt und geächtet, gingen in den Untergrund, wo sie dennoch weiterarbeiteten, um Revan aufhalten zu können. So entdeckten sie bald eine weitere Operation der Revaniter auf dem Planeten Rishi, die sie ebenfalls mit ihrem Team vereitelten, was zuvor schon auf Rakata Prime tätig war. Doch Revan hatte es geschafft, die republikanische als auch die imperiale Flotte in das System zu locken. Nach den Informationen des Teams befanden sich auf beiden Flotten Verräter der Revaniter, also der Streitkräfte von Revan, was sie Darth Marr und Meisterin Satele Shan aufgrund eines Störsenders der Revaniter nicht mitteilen konnten. Nachdem sich beide Flotten bereits in einer epischen Raumschlacht befanden, gelang es dem Team auf Rishi den Störsender zu zerstören und anschließend beiden Flotten den eigentlichen Feind zu präsentieren. Gleich darauf befahlen sowohl Darth Marr, als auch Satele Shan ihrer Flotte, sofort jegliche Waffen zu deaktivieren und setzten sich direkt über Holo in Verbindung. Auf Marrs Vorschlag hin trafen sich die beiden Anführer ihrer Fraktion auf der Oberfläche von Rishi, wo sie eine vorübergehende, geheime Koalition schlossen, um der Bedrohung durch Revan geschlossen begegnen zu können. Theron Shan fand heraus, dass Revan den Imperator auf Yavin IV vermutete, womit die neue Koalition dorthin aufbrach. Zwar hatte niemand, auch nicht die anwesenden Sith ein Problem mit dem Tod des ohnehin abwesenden, stillen Imperators, allerdings fürchteten sie, Revan sei nicht in der Lage, den Imperator zu besiegen und würde ihm so nur die Rückkehr und damit sein Ziel, für unendliche Macht alles Leben in der Galaxis auszulöschen, ermöglichen. Revan erkannte diese Gefahr allerdings nicht, und sollte deshalb aufgehalten werden. Auf Yavin IV befand sich seine Basis in einem alten Massassi-Tempel. Während das Team von Lana Beniko und Theron Shan die Vorbereitungen für den Angriff der Koalitionstruppen auf Revans Stützpunkt trafen, erschien mehrfach ein Machtgeist von Revan, der deutlich weniger zornig schien als der Revan, der den Imperator vernichten wollte. Dieser Geist behauptete, in diesem Tempel sei nicht Revan, sondern ein Monster, welches besiegt werden müsse. Nachdem sich die Koalitionstruppen bis zu dem Tempel vorgekämpft hatten, floh Revan zu einer Terasse vor einem anderen Tempel, in dem sich der Imperator befand. Dort wurde er von Darth Marr, Satele Shan, dem Wookiee Jakarro (und C2-D4), der Mandalorianerin Shae Vizla, Lana Beniko, Theron Shan und dem Team gestellt und besiegt. Nach dem Kampf erschien ihnen allen erneut der Geist von Revan. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Geist die helle Seite Revans war, welche sich von der dunklen, noch als Person vorhandenen, Seite gelöst hatte. Diese dunkle Seite war es, die den Imperator vernichten wollte, blind für die Gefahr, die dessen Rückkehr darstellen würde. Plötzlich erhob sich ein tiefes Lachen aus dem Nichts, und die Stimme des Imperators erklärte, dass es für seine Rückkehr nicht nötig war, soviele Leben zu opfern, sondern lediglich die Republik und das Imperium Krieg führen zu lassen. So kehrte der Imperator, noch immer ohne physische Gestalt zurück und floh fürs Erste in die Galaxis. Der Geist Revans vereinigte sich mit seiner dunklen Seite wieder, woraufhin der Körper von Revan starb und ein vollkommener Geist den Schauplatz verließ. Vermächtnis des Dunklen Lords Obwohl Revan letzten Endes zur hellen Seite der Macht zurückkehrte, war es in erster Linie sein Vermächtnis als Dunkler Lord der Sith, welches die Zeiten überdauern sollte. Zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges fand ein anderer Sith ein Manuskript, welches von Revan handelte, und benannte sich nach ihm. Da das Manuskript allerdings fehlerhaft war, wurde dieser Sith als Darth Rivan bekannt, so wie Revan darin verzeichnet war.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Während seiner Regentschaft erschuf Revan nach dem Vorbild der alten Sith-Lords ein eigenes Sith-Holocron und verbarg es im Tempel der Ältesten auf dem Planeten Lehon. Darth Bane, ebenfalls ein Dunkler Lord, fand das Holocron Jahrhunderte später während seiner Suche nach genug Macht und Wissen, um das existierende Sith-Regime, die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, zu überwinden. Das Wissen, welches in Revans Holocron enthalten war, übertraf seiner Meinung nach selbst die gesammelten Archive der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Erst durch die Erkenntnisse der Sith-Philosophie und Techniken, welche Revan ihn lehrte, erlangte Bane die Stärke und Weisheit, die notwendig war, um die Sith so zu formen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Er zerschlug die Bruderschaft, führte die Regel der Zwei ein und begründete eine neue Ära der Sith: Einen geheimen Orden, der ein Jahrtausend später erneut die Galaxis beherrschen sollte. Fähigkeiten Revan war ein machtvoller Jedi und Sith-Lord, doch besonders seine charismatische Ausstrahlung sollte ihn zu einem der bedeutendsten Sith-Lords aller Zeiten machen. Durch seine außerordentliche Führungsfähigkeiten gingen einige Veteranen in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen sogar so weit, Revan als den besten Taktiker der Galaxis zu bezeichnen. Revan konnte mit seiner Redegewandtheit sogar eingeschworene Anhänger der Galaktischen Republik und des Jedi-Ordens dazu bringen, sich ihm auf seinem Eroberungszug gegen die Republik anzuschließen. Auch ansonsten war Revan ein hoch begabter Jedi-Ritter. Ungewöhnlich stark in der Macht und mit einem unstillbaren Wissensdurst versehen, wurde Revan bereits in jungen Jahren in den Ritterstand erhoben und bald darauf zum Jedi-Meister, während die meisten seiner Altersgenossen noch den Rang eines Ritters oder Padawans innehatten. Hinter den Kulissen *Revan wird in der englischen Fassung von Rino Romano gesprochen, der auch Kyle Katarn in Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith synchronisierte. *Obwohl der Spieler im Spiel das Geschlecht seiner Hauptperson - Revan - selbst bestimmen kann, gilt es mittlerweile als kanonisch, dass Revan ein Mann war (genau wie die Hauptperson des 2. Teils, der „Jedi im Exil“, als weiblich gilt). *Eine Anspielung auf den unkanonischen weiblichen Revan gibt es in Kotor2. Wenn der Spieler Atton Rand auf Peragus II befreit und mit ihm redet, antwortet Atton: „Ich hab immer gehofft Revan wäre eine Frau gewesen.“ *Es ist möglich, das Spiel sowohl als heller Jedi als auch als Sith-Lord zu beenden und damit entweder die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören oder aber Bastilas Versuchung nachzugeben und mit Hilfe der Sternenschmiede die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Das hier geschilderte, „helle“ Ende gilt als die kanonische Variante, die überall in der Literatur zu finden ist; das „dunkle“ Ende ist alternativ und nicht kanonisch. *Im Comic Unsicherer Frieden wird angedeutet, dass Bastila Shans Nachfahrin Satele Shan auch eine Nachfahrin von Revan ist. Ein eindeutiger Beleg für eine Partnerschaft der beiden existiert jedoch nicht. Allerdings beschreibt Revan in The Old Republic Satele und ihren Sohn Theron Shan als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sodass eine entsprechende Blutlinie sehr wahrscheinlich ist. *Das Aussehen von Revan kann in Knights of the Old Republic individuell angepasst werden. *Der Name Revans stammt laut Leland Chees Blog (Archivlink) von den Wörtern „revenant“ und „revanche“, von welchen ersteres übersetzt „Wiedergänger“ und letzteres „Rache“ bedeutet. Siehe auch *Darth Revans Holocron *Darth Revans Sith-Imperium Quellen * * (als Vision) * (als Holocron) * *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The Old Republic'' – Revan *''The Old Republic'' * Einzelnachweise bg:Реван cs:Darth Revan da:Revan en:Revan es:Revan fi:Revan fr:Revan/Légendes hr:Revan hu:Darth Revan it:Revan ja:レヴァン ko:레반 la:Revan nl:Revan no:Revan pl:Revan pt:Legends:Revan ru:Реван uk:Реван/Легенди Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Swoop-Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Revaniter Kategorie:Personen des Sith-Imperiums Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Lords der Sith Kategorie:Legends